New Teen Titans Origin
by Yonatan13
Summary: The origin of the New Teen Titans made of Yonatan, Damian, Grant, Grace, Lian, and Kassiand'r. See what happens with them. *Bad at summaries, please read and review*
1. New Team

**Yonatan's POV**

Now, this is going to be tough. Putting our entire story out like this, not exactly on my to-do list, but the League thinks it's for the best and if that's what they want, then that's what they'll get. It all started last year. I had just received my Green Lantern Power Ring. Yeah, the Guardians thought that it would be best to have children trainees in the Corps so that the duration of how long their worlds can be protected is even furthered. Anyway, it all began last year, when I first received my power ring.

It was the day after my birthday and I didn't think it could get any better. My friends, family, and a couple of people I liked from the internet were there. Believe it or not, but those guys are cooler than you would expect. So, I just turned fourteen and I was lying down in my bedroom watching television and thinking it couldn't get any better than this. Then, something had crashed through the window and I stood up to see what it was.

When I looked under the window, I saw a green ring with the Green Lantern symbol on it. I asked myself, "Where did this come from?" I picked it up and examined it. All of a sudden, it strapped itself to my finger and created a shield around me which crashed through my window and carried me off to space. Honestly, it would have been cooler if I wasn't so distracted about my body being carried off to who-knows-where by a magic bubble.

After about half-an-hour, I arrived at some green and silver planet and was about to crash land onto it, but before I hit the ground, a gigantic green catcher's mitt caught the bubble and pulled me towards the ground. When I reached the ground, I was approached by two people, both with the same ring and the Green Lantern symbol on their chests. After the bubble disappeared, one of them started talking. His hair was lazily laid out and he was somewhat muscular with a green mask on his face. He said, "Hi. You must be the child recruit of sector 2814? My name's al Jordan. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps trainee operation. Sorry about the landing, by the way, but mine went worse so, yeah." I stared at him and replied, "What?" Hal slapped his head and turned to the other one. His hair was more spiked up and his suit had more of a design to it. "Really, Kyle? I thought you talked to the Guardians about explaining it on the ride here?"

Kyle replied, "I did, but apparently, they didn't take it seriously." Hal shook his head and looked back at me. "This is it in a nutshell. We're green wearing police officers with rings that literally bend to our will who fight bad guys in our sector of the universe," Hal explained. I stood open-jawed and stated, "Wow, so instead of the boys in blue, we're the boys in green?" Hal nodded and looked at Kyle. He said, "Come on. I'll train him at Earth because then, he'll have a better obligation to this job." Kyle nodded and made an airplane around us. We flew three light-years a minute until we arrive back home. But, we didn't go on the surface. We went in a space station orbiting the Earth. After we docked, Kyle stopped he construct of the airplane and told me a trick on getting my ring to let me fly. I tried it out, and it worked. We flew to the main deck and landed. Then, I looked at my clothes. Somehow, it wasn't the sweats I normally wear at night. It was a Green Lantern suit, but my size. I touched my face, but it didn't have a mask on it. I thought that I should just ask later.

When we arrived at the main deck, there were four other kids, around my age, with their mentors. First Kyle and Hal said hello to everyone, but a man in some kind of Black and Gray bat suit said, "Let's start this already." Hal looked at him and said, "Fine. This is Yonatan-" "Wait," I said, "How do you know my name? I never said it." Hal said, "My ring told me everything about you. Once you learn about yours, you could do the same to everyone else." I nodded and he got back to speaking, "This is Yonatan, and he'll be my Green Lantern tribute to the team." Tribute? What was he talking about? What team? Then, the Bat suit guy presented a kid. This kid had black hair and considerable body for our age group. He said, "This is Damian, he'll be my Robin in the team." Then the mantle passed over to a man with a weird robot arm with a man in a green hood. They were both wearing domino masks. They presented a girl wearing a red hood, but resembled the guy with the robot arm more. She had black hair and what looked like some good muscles on her arms. The guy with the robot arm said, "This is Lian. She'll be our Red Hood tribute to the team." Then everyone looked at a couple of even stranger people. One of them had green skin and more green fur on him than I had seen on any other man. He was standing next to a woman with some kind of mark on her forehead and very pale skin covered with a dark blue robe. They showed everyone a boy with pale green skin and more body hair than a kid our age should have. He looked to be their son. The Woman said, "This is Grant. He'll be the new Beast Boy, while my husband will replace Animal Man." Next was a man with dark hair and in a domino mask and black leotard with a blue bird on it next to an orange woman with flaming orange hair, green eyes, and a too revealing purple leotard looking suit. They presented a girl with fair skin and bright orange hair. She was obviously their daughter. She was wearing a full body suit that was purple with the blue bird from her father's suit. Her mother said, "This is Kassiand'r, she'll be Starwing in this team." In my opinion though, she looked really good compared to the others. I think I want to be friends with her first.

The Bat suit guy then looked towards all of us. He said, "Now that we're all he-" However, before he could finish. A man with a red suit with a lightning mark on it ran in here faster than anything I've ever seen. "Hold on," he said," I have a tribute, too. May I introduce the new Impulse?" Then, a girl ran in here almost as fast as the first guy. She was wearing a pink version of his suit, except the suit from the eye lids up was replaced by a set of pink goggles and long wavy orange hair. The first person said, "Her real name's Grace, but call her Impulse during missions." I still had no idea what they were talking about.

The Bat suited guy then said, "Now, if we're all here. I would like to explain what this is all about. We have selected you children to be a new team of Teen Titans. You are all capable and seeing as how the other Teen Titans haven't answered their calls, we need a new team as the search goes on. You'll get your own quarters while you work here and we have given excuses to those of you whose parents don't know about this." I'm going to guess that means me. He continued, "For now, get settled in, acquaintance yourself with the others. Tomorrow, the first training session begins. We'll see you out there." He finished and everyone walked to the plane that the team was using. It brought us to the building. Let's hope this goes well.


	2. Getting Settled In

**Yonatan's POV**

I ran up to Kassiand'r and reached out to grab her shoulder, but when I did, she grabbed my hand, turned around, and flipped me over onto the floor. When I looked back up at her, she was covering her mouth with her hands and I said, "Hi." She said, "Hi," back and held out a hand. I grabbed it thinking that she was going to help me up, but instead she flipped me over again and started to chuckle a little. She said, "Sorry, but it's just really fun flipping people around."

I smirked at her and stood up. I replied, "It's fun, huh?" and used my ring to make a small hand that grabbed her hand and flipped her over. "You're right. It is fun to flip people," I said and reached out my hand to help her up. She took it and replied, "I kind of deserved that, didn't I?" I replied, "Yeah, a bit, but no hard feelings. I'm Yonatan." She told me," I'm Kassiand'r, but I'd prefer Kassi." I replied, "Okay, Kassi. So, were those two who presented you your parents because you resemble them both well." We started walking towards the ship.

She said back, "Yes, those were Dick Grayson and Koriand'r, or more known as Nightwing and Starfire." I nodded while saying, "Aahh, that explains why you're good with martial arts and have power to back it." She replied, "Yeah. Honestly, I'm still not as good as my dad." I say, "Maybe, but you can definitely kick my ass when it comes to plain martial arts. No doubt about that." We both laugh for a bit and everything calms down. Then I ask her, "So, do you know who any of these kids are because I didn't know any of the people in this crazy space station until I got here?" She replies, "I know Damian because when my father was temporarily Batman, the guy in the bat suit, when Bruce Wayne was missing, Damian was his Robin and they had a pretty good relationship. Speak of the Devil."

Robin came up behind us and started to speak," Hi Kassi." Then, he looked at me and whispered to her, "Who's the noob?" I rolled my eyes and said, "My name's Yonatan and you must be Damian. Kassi has told me that you used to partner up with her father." He nodded and said, "Yeah, and we were the best team. But, when we found my father, we split up and he became Nightwing again." I asked, "I'm guessing Nightwing and you have a better relationship than you and your father?" He nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm starting to like you, kid." I said, "Good, because this 'team' is going to have to get along if this superhero teens thing is going to work."

Damian then said, "Yeah, so let me tell you about the others. Luckily, I knew about this and did my homework. Lian, or Red Hood, has died and come back to life like me-" I interrupted, "Wait, you two are zombies?" Damian said, "We don't like to talk about it. Anyway, she's come back to life after her city was bombed and everything crashed down on her. How she was brought back, I don't know, but she is actually a little up-beat. Most likely, in order to repress her past. She is entirely affected by her father's, Arsenal's, opinion of her. He's the guy with the robot arm. She also eats quite a bit, probably from the countless exercises she pulls off every day. Grant likes to pull pranks off all the time. However, when the time comes, he'll be serious. He's a lot like his father in many ways. Be in a prank with him and you'll get along fine with him. Gracie is very energetic and she's also a bit of a joker like Grant. She's very nice to people until they act like jerks to her."

I looked at him and said, "Okay, so all we really need to do is get Kassi to have a sleep over with the girls and we prank them with Grant to make everyone best friends?" Damian says, "I suppose so. Kassi, will you do it?" "Sure, but don't expect me to get too into this, got it?" she said and walked towards the ship. Damian turned to me and asked me, "Okay, why did you shoot for Kassi first? You know she's like a sister to me." I told him, "I might have a slight crush on her, but do you blame me? She looks great and her personality is admirable and appealing. Also it looks like she can kick some ass."

Damian sighed and shook his head. He stated, "Fine, but you better not hurt her in the end, you understand?" I nodded and replied, "Right." We went onto the ship and took off. For the rest of the flight, Damian was pretty quiet studying on me. Since I was unheard of before today, he apparently needed more information. However, Kassi was talking with the other girls, most likely in order to prepare the sleep over. It was my turn.

I walked up to Grant and said, "Hey, I'm Yonatan. I guess we're going to be on the same team." Grant nodded and said, "Yeah, pretty sweet, huh? Hey, have you ever met Gracie." I shook my head and he sighed, "It's okay, I was just hoping I could get someone to introduce her to me. I've got a crush on her, and it's really biting at me whether or not she likes me back." I replied, "I don't know, but I have a crush on Kassiand'r. Also, I hear she likes pranking, so you two are alike and I know a way to find out whether she likes you back." He asked, "How?" I replied, "I know for a fact that the girls are going to have a sleep over after they settle in, and for some reason, girls like to talk about crushes more openly than I think they would like to. We can prank them during their sleep over, but after they talk about their crushes."

He nodded and said, "Good idea. Who's in on it?" I told him, "Just me and Damian." He nodded and said, "Okay, we'll each get our rooms ready and Damian will keep track of the girls and see where they're having it, and we can follow them. Then, we listen in on them and what they're talking about, then we prank them. Go tell the other guy." I nodded and went over the plan with Damian. He nodded okay and soon after, we arrived.

Somehow, all of my stuff was there when I got there. I put up my video game posters on the wall, put a family picture in a frame, and set up my X-box and put in my favorite game. I picked up a phone that I received from Damian and called him. I spoke, "Hey, am I allowed to activate my account on Xbox Live?" He replied, "Yes, but you can't buy anything on the Market or else our location will be a dead giveaway. We can talk and play with other people." I told him, "Cool, thanks." I activated my Xbox and called my friend to tell him that I was occupied and that to tell my friends that I'm not home. I played COD BLOPS 2 for a while until I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Grant when he said, "It's time." I turned off the Xbox and followed him to a room where Damian was. "They're in there," he said and pointed towards a shaft. He jumped in while I floated in careful not to touch the shaft while Grant turned into a bug and flew in. When we reached an opening, we found the girls talking, but not about anything interesting. They were just talking about movies, personal information that "leaked their identities" as Damian calls it, and who the hottest boy band and movie stars are. After a while Damian used some sort of technique to relinquish fatigue while Grant actually just fell asleep in bug form. I decided to wake them up when something interesting came in their conversation.

After a while, I heard Lian speak the words "Our crushes" and I woke up the other two. Grant said, "Okay, I'm going in." He flew into the room and scouted around the area." I saw Lian and Kassi take their turns. I looked at Grant and he was within earshot. I hope he heard Kassi's answer and it's me. Then, I saw Gracie talk and, for some reason, all the girls started to giggle. Talk about stereotype in real life. Grant came back and landed on my ear.

He told me, "Yes! She has a crush on me." I said, "Cool, did you hear what Kassiand'r said?" He shook his head and replied, "Sorry, dude. I was saving my listening for Gracie. I'm sure she likes you though. I at least heard her mention you." I sighed and said, "I'll hope for the best then."

We waited a few hours until the girls were asleep and then went in. I went for Kassi, Grant for Gracie, and Damian went after Lian. First, I put a moustache and a monocle in permanent marker on her head, but then I thought, "How original is that?" So, I took peanut butter out of the fridge they brought in with them and opened her mouth, took a butter knife, and spread the peanut butter where it would affect her speaking without choking her. Then, I wrote "Yonatan Was Here" around her belly button. Next, I wrote "I 3 Red Bull, Coke, and wiz put together" on her arms.

Later on, we went back to our own rooms and waited for the girls to wake up. I fell asleep until I heard a really loud knock on the door. I sat up and stared at the door until it was knocked down by Kassi. Man, did she look pissed. She yelled at me with a lot of green energy in her eyes, "THIS IS WHAT YOU CAME UP WITH! YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BIT**!" I replied to her, "Hey, you agreed to the plan. All I did was make it a little interesting." She asked, "WHY TO THIS EXTENT, THOUGH?" I told her, "It was the only way Grant would agree. He wanted to know whether or not Gracie liked him back, and feel lucky that he didn't entirely hear yours or Lian's, though he said you did mention my name." She blushed and averted her eyes. Then, she switched the subject and said, "So, wait, Grant and Gracie both like each other." I nodded and then we both got a devilish grin on our faces.

Then, all of a sudden, an alarm started flashing on and off and Damian came running in front of my room with the others and told us, "Come on, it's time for our first training mission." I got out of bead, put on the ring, and suited up. Kassi went back to her room and did the same and we all raced outside.

**Hey, it's me, Yonatan. Thank you to all who read and are reading. Also, please, would you review to tell me your opinions on my story. If no one likes the story I'm making, then I don't want to have to waste my time doing something nobody really wants me to do. Thanks again for reading and remember to review.**


End file.
